Ballad for a Prince to Be
by Hearing-Voices-Since-1995
Summary: When Hibiya's parents refuse to give extra aid for college, Hibiya is left to suck up his pride and go to a 'normal' college other than the prestigious ones he had first planned. Stuck with the party goers he finds himself picked out of a crowd of many by none other than Heiwajima Delic. With eyes set on a princely man, will Delic find the one thing he's been searching for? AU
1. Chapter 1

College: the place that is supposed to stand far above that of the ranks of high school; a place that is supposed to bring together intelligence and creativity, nurturing the seed of young adults into willing, hard working servants. These servants would be loyal to the crown, thankful that they have been gifted with the chance to have such an honor as to live under one such as he.

Orihara Hibiya.

However, such dreams were laid to rest when the youngest Orihara was informed that, to teach him respect and responsibility, his parents would not be paying for the college life he had demanded. Instead, he was to get into whichever he could, regardless of reputation, with the scholarship funding he was awarded and any grants he may have earned. After that, it was up to him.

And oh how that did not sit well with him. Being the youngest, Hibiya thought that he may have an edge. His oldest brother, Izaya, had easily gone and made a life for himself, leaving his parents worry free. It was almost like he had just gotten up and walked out of the picture. He never visited anymore, not really. Maybe once on Christmas, but that was it.

And then there was HachimenRoppi: the problem child. From an early age he had been very moody. From the 'mine' phase, to his 'terrible twos' and far past the 'troublesome threes', there had always been a little something off. Izaya had commented on it once saying something about a mood disorder and how the chemical balance of hormones in the brain was off. Their parents had denied it and vowed never to mention it again. In turn, Roppi now stayed at a behavioral center, working out his problems that had built up over time.

Psyche though, the last of his brethren to be mentioned, was probably the healthiest of them all. He had become a small pop star, on his way to greater things. A one hit wonder if you will. But even so, he often came home on the weekends of even during the week for dinner. Hibiya had always thought him to be more of a momma's boy than a man. However, that wasn't his call to make.

In fact, at this point, nothing was.

Hibiya was currently stuck in the middle of a crowd of fellow freshman, though they were far beneath him on different scales. Everybody was loud and yelling, showing off their energetic enthusiasm and how eager they were to learn.

Or rather:

Party

Fuck

And party some more.

And even those were understatements. The raven was near sure that he had doomed himself by tolerating the proposal his blood relations had given him; not that he had much choice in the matter.

Standing off to the side, the raven did his best to hear the speech that was being given, but soon gave up with a heavy sigh.

"Yo, Shorty, why ya lookin' so down? This is college, the first day of the rest of your free style and soon to be amazingly fun life~! Pull the stick outta your ass will ya?"

Golden hues turned to witness a surprisingly white and handsome smile, accompanied by mysterious magenta orbs. The pair stared at each other for a good minute before the blonde man broke into a rather loud laugh.

Hibiya on the other hand, did not understand what exactly was so funny. In fact, he found the man to be rather rude instead. He had approached him randomly, as if he had the right to, and told him to 'pull the stick out of his ass'? Oh no; that was not OK for one beneath the crown to do.

"Excuse me, but I don't know who the Hell you think you are talking to me that way. But I would appreciate it if you took your commoner self elsewhere."

Another loud laugh escaped the blonde man as he looked down on his new person of interest. What was up with this guy? He looked like one of those people who came here to learn in their first year. And man, that attitude was something else. The first thing he had gone and done was called him a commoner. Who called people commoners? It was like he was in some delusion and thought he was king.

Ha, and oh boy did he hope that wasn't the case.

He may have been one of those guys looking to score, but he wasn't into the delusional type. Maybe he just had some sort of superiority complex.

Either way, there was only one way to find out.

"Well, last I checked, my name was Delic, and I'm assuming I haven't changed since then. What about you little man?"

Hibiya cringed at the familiarity in which the man approached him with, but, deciding any man of lower status should know his name answered anyway, albeit begrudgingly.

"Hibiya, Orihara Hibiya is my name. You best remember it, though you'll never have the need to use it after this assembly."

"Ah, come on now short stuff, or rather, Hibi-chibi, why not come with me and ditch this dumb gathering? I'm sure you already know all the ins and outs anyway. It doesn't take a genius." Delic couldn't hold the grin that spread across his face as the smaller raven fumed at the nickname, "Come on, I insist!"

Hibiya gasped as Delic grabbed a hold of his forearm, dragging him from his spot and out of the assembly hall.

"Let me go you no-good heathen!" he struggled against his grip, his moves futile as he quickly discovered that the man was rather strong.

"Come off it will ya? I'm just aimin' to have some fun"

"Fun? You call this fun? Maybe you have yet to notice but you have forcefully taken me away from my inhabited spot. So, I would ask you to PLEASE let go and restrain from ever approaching me again!"

Ouch.

Totally and completely rejected. Bummer.

But, Heiwajima Delic was not one to be discouraged easily. In fact, he was rather excited. He was getting tired of people just bedding down with him or doing whatever it was he asked because they thought he was, 'sexy,' per say. Truth be told, he was tired of the play-boy life style; tired of restless nights pent partying and getting drunk, sometimes even accepting hits here and there. He was something of a middle child; third eldest in a group of four. He felt like he had been less important than the others, like he was getting less attention than them.

And so he made up for it with one night stands and short term relationships.

Letting Hibiya go, Delic took a step back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and placing one in his mouth before lighting it, "Alright, look, I'm sorry." The blonde rubbed the back of his head, "Let's say we start over, yeah? My name's Delic, I'm 19, and I'm studying to be a singer-song writer."

"And I'm leaving."

Ooh, still no dice.

. . .

**-Has completely given up on updating on-going fanfictions in an ordered fashion- **

**Here ya go guise, another fiction to my needs that role-plays do not cover.**

**I've never written for these two so I hope I'm doing an OK job so far.**

**Be a dear and leave a review and let me know what you think, hm? It's always encouraging for writers to hear from the readers and helps to make for faster better updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was just something about the man standing in front of him that Delic couldn't place his fingers on. He was middle height, slim, more than attractive, and had a sassy attitude to boot. So why the Hell was this so hard?

Because this man was something else.

This man, this boy, the one who called himself Orihara Hibiya, was entirely new.

And Delic was losing him.

"Oi," his voice beat his thoughts as he spoke without really thinking about what it was he wanted to say, "The assembly's over. What do ya say I accompany you over to the lounge and we can have a little lunch?"

"No thank you."

And there he went. That exceptionally good looking raven was off, nose held high in the air as he headed through the courtyards and to his respected building.

A sigh escaped the blonde man's lips as he turned and walked to his own dorm, looking at the signs and eventually finding his way there. The room was nothing special, the walls plain and the bed bare. He supposed he was lucky to have his own room. Without a roommate, it meant he didn't have to work on hiding his stash of risqué magazines, or his booze that was to fill the refrigerator, or that bag of pills, or have to worry about smoking inside.

It was perfect.

Lonely; but perfect.

Shaking his head, he propped the door to the room open, going down to his car and making trip after trip as he brought the boxes up and closed the door behind himself when he was done. He worked hard to set things up the way he wanted; his music neatly arranged, his karaoke machine, video games, posters, all of it was set up. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin this evening for him, even if they tried.

Click: open went the stereo.

Click: in went the disc.

Click: loud was the music.

A mixed disc between hard pop and rock filled his room, bouncing off the walls and filling his ears as he took it all in. From the resonating bass to the screech of the electric guitar, it was all there, all in his head and shuffling around as he moved his body to the beat, swaying slightly as he moved to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer, tossing the tab with a grin as it hit the wall and fell into the basket.

He sighed contently. So what if he hadn't made it with Hibiya? They went to the same college. He was bound to see him around. This just gave him more of the chance to make things interesting. And oh how interesting it would be.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd see him again soon. The only question, was when? The guy didn't look like he'd be into anything he himself was. Delic loved music, Hibiya loved. . .well he didn't know what he loved, but whatever it was, he was gonna have to follow. He was new prey.

"Orihara Hibiya, I'm playing to a tune you'd never be able to follow, therefore, you'll be looking for my hand lest you get lost on this confusing trail we call life."

…

**Whoo, chapter update. It's been a while guys, but I think I'm finally going to be able to keep things a little more towards the front burner.**

**Don't forget to review~.**


End file.
